1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A floating-wall combustor for a turbine engine typically includes a bulkhead that extends radially between inner and outer combustor walls. Each of the combustor walls includes a shell and a heat shield, which defines a radial side of a combustion chamber. The heat shield is mechanically fastened to the respective shell by a plurality of threaded studs.
The shell and the heat shield are typically formed from nickel alloy material. The melting point and thermal erosion characteristics of this nickel alloy material, however, limit an upper-temperature bound of gas within the combustion chamber and, thus, may limit performance and efficiency of the turbine engine. In addition, the shell and/or the heat shield may thermally warp during engine operation causing gas leakage between the shell and the heat shield. Such gas leakage may further reduce turbine engine performance and efficiency.
There is a need in the art for an improved turbine engine combustor.